


you'll be my vanilla

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Vanilla, im sorry, very sweet jihoon, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Jihoon's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. And he's pretty sure Kwon Soonyoung is the reason for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> hi i hope u enjoy im sorry it's a short one shot

Kwon Soonyoung isn't a fan of ice cream, first of all.

The blond haired guy was much more a fan of spicy foods when Jihoon's exactly the opposite, he did not like spicy food. Yet, vanilla is something the dancer doesn't like, but Jihoon really reminds him of the said dancer.  
Okay, so why is it Jihoon's favorite ice cream flavor? Hmm, Jeonghan liked pistachio, and Seungkwan liked chocolate mint. Why does Jihoon like this flavor? He really doesn't know for now.

  
_First_ , it reminds him of the younger's bleached hair.

  
_"Back to your positions, hey," Soonyoung clapped to wake up the members who are laying on the cold floor, tired from all the practicing the dance steps._  
  
_"But hyung.. s-soo tired.." Seungkwan growled, trying to get proper rest._  
  
_"Our comeback due is coming really fast." Soonyoung said. "Do you want the carats to be disappointed?"_  
_Seungkwan shook his head._  
  
_"Well, we better keep practicing now, then. We haven't mastered the choreography yet."_  
_Soonyoung was of course, very hyped up, because finally, it's their first comeback ever, with their mini album, Boys Be._  
  
_Jihoon just looked at the dancer, obvserving how hyped up he is though Jihoon was tired and sweaty._  
_He noticed that Soonyoung wore a headband on his bleached hair because the dancer tends to sweat a lot and didn't want his hair on the way. Somehow, Jihoon was reminded of an ice cream by Soonyoung's hair and face. Maybe the cone would be his face, and the bleached hair would be the ice cream._

  
***

  
"So, Hoonie, what ice cream flavor would you like?" Soonyoung asked, glancing at Jihoon then at the ice cream bar infront of him.  
  
"You pick for me," Jihoon said, continuing on pressing the screen of his phone.  
  
"Then, may we have one vanilla, please," Soonyoung said to the ice cream vendor.  
  
"Okay, here it is." the vendor handed the cone to Soonyoung as he paid.  
  
"Jihoonie," the taller gave the ice cream to him.  
  
"Hmm, why vanilla?" Jihoon ate the ice cream and they continued to walk back to the dorm.  
  
"It reminds me of you, your soft white skin, and it's your favorite." Soonyoung admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Really?" Jihoon asked, flashing the taller a curious look. "It reminds me of you, too."  
  
"What? Why?" Soonyoung asked. He knew that the smaller knew that he didn't like ice cream, or sweets.  
  
"Your hair, it's like vanilla," Jihoon confessed, looking at the cotton candy like hair. Except it wasn't pink or blue, it was white, just like vanilla.  
  
"I don't like cotton candy, or ice cream, Jihoonie," Soonyoung smiled, the pink tint obvious on his cheeks. Of course, just being able to remind Jihoon about something sweet--and related to him-- already works for him.  
  
"I know, Soonyoung~" Jihoon sang. "But you like me anyways."  
  
Soonyoung opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came. It was true, so he can't argue with it.  
  
"Hmm, it's so good you know, Soonyoungie." Jihoon continued on his ice cream.  
  
"Hmmm?" Soonyoung hummed, liking the way Jihoon called him.  
  
"No matter what you put on the vanilla, it mixes up so well. Put some strawberries, or chocolate," Jihoon stared on his treat, lips going slightly pink because of the coldness of it. "And it would still be nice, it remains the same taste, but with added mix-ins."  
  
Soonyoung just nodded and hummed. How could he be like that to Jihoon's eyes?  
  
"But what I really want to say is," Jihoon continued, even if they're nearing the dorm. "No matter what you could mix with the vanilla--there are sorts, like pancake, caramel, and hot fudge, whatever those are, I'll always come back to the plain vanilla."  
  
"Why? That's plain and boring," Soonyoung asked, still confused.  
  
"I don't know too. It just says that I..." Jihoon stopped, staring at the sidewalk. "I'll never get tired of you, Soonyoung."  
  
Then Jihoon quickly left a peck on his cheek, afterwards, running to the dorm.  
  
"Yah! Come back here!" Soonyoung's face went bright red, and ran after the vanilla boy.  
  
_Then he realized as well, that he'll never get tired of Jihoon._  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> notice me senpai im so lonely :(   
> my heart feels as cold as the ice cream jihoon holds


End file.
